Aquilo Que Mais Quero
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Até onde por ir uma pessoa para conseguir aquilo que se quer? (Yaoi, Lemon)


Titulo: Aquilo Que Mais Quero  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemom, PWP, OOC?  
Pares: " melhor lerem  
  
**Esta fic é dedicada a Mystik. Muito obrigado pelo ajuda, conselhos e tudo mais.**

* * *

**Aquilo Que Mais Quero**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

O Ruivo estava sentado na poltrona ao lado de sua cama, parecia muito entretido em sua leitura quando o jogador entrou em seu quarto sorrateiramente.

"Aya, você não vai descer para jantar?", perguntou Ken parando ao lado dele.

"Não", respondeu sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o jogador, já estava cansado de vê-lo entrando em seu quarto sempre daquele jeito, cada hora com uma desculpa mais esfarrapada que a outra. Aya não sabia porque Ken fazia questão de tentar alguma aproximação com ele, alias sabia sim, desde o dia em que o moreno havia entrado em seu quarto e declarado com todas as letras seu amor pelo ruivo. Mas o que Aya não entendia era porque o moreno ainda insistia, mesmo depois de ter sido dispensado tantas vezes por ele. Uma vez o espadachim praticamente o colocou para fora do quarto, mostrando seu total desinteresse. O que Ken realmente pretendia? Vence-lo pelo cansaço?

"Não? Mas por que?", insistiu o rapaz mais jovem se aproximando um pouco mais e debruçando-se sobre os ombros de Aya numa vã tentativa de saber o que ele estava lendo.

"Porque eu não quero", Aya já estava começando a ficar irritado com aquilo. "Agora vá embora e me deixe ler sossegado, e da próxima vez não entre sem bater".

"Nossa, gentil feito um cacto como sempre", reclamou Ken sem se afastar nenhum centímetro, mostrando claramente que não era sua intenção sair dali.

Aya já não sabia o que fazer quanto a situação, Ken parecia não entender que não fazia sentido os dois juntos.

"Poxa, Aya... eu só estou tentando ser legal com voc", retrucou Ken um pouco decepcionado, tinha esperanças de conseguir quebrar um pouco o gelo do ruivo, mas tudo parecia inútil. No entanto Ken não pensava em desistir, nem que tivesse que ganhar essa guerra pela insistência.

"Você não parecia querer ser legal no dia em que eu cheguei aqui", disse o espadachim, tudo o que queria era despachar o jogador para fora do seu quarto antes que se sentisse tentado a dar a Ken o que ele tanto queria.

"Merda, Aya!! Será que você nunca vai esquecer isso? Já faz tanto tempo... hoje as coisas mudaram", Ken simplesmente não entendia porque o ruivo sempre voltava naquele assunto. "Hoje somos todos amigos, aposto que isso é uma desculpa para me afastar de você, eu tenho certeza disso", a ultima parte foi sussurrada aos ouvidos de Aya.

O espadachim levantou da poltrona em um movimento rápido, imprensou o jogador contra a parede e olhou bem sério no fundo dos olhos. Ken pôde sentir seu sangue congelando dentro de suas veias, era como se sentisse apenas a alguns centímetros da morte, mas Aya se aproximou ainda mais, deixando quase os rostos se tocarem.

"Escuta aqui, onde você quer chegar com isso tudo?", interpelou Aya pressionando com o seu corpo o jogador contra a parede. Com a proximidade o espadachim pode perceber claramente o volume que crescia rapidamente entre as pernas do jovem atleta. "Ahmm... então é isso o que você quer, não é? Não vai parar até que eu faça isso...", a voz de Aya soou rouca e Ken sentiu um arrepio subir lentamente por sua espinha.

"Aya...", sussurrou Ken mal conseguindo controlar sua respiração.

"Sabe, Ken. Eu já lhe disse que não amo você. Eu não amo ninguém e nem estou disposto a amar, mesmo assim você insiste, definitivamente você não é muito esperto, mas... é muito bonito".

Dizendo isso Aya calou o outro rapaz com um beijo quente, evitando assim qualquer protesto, depois, sem dar tempo para que o moreno se recuperasse, Aya o jogou na cama e o olhou malicioso.

"Já que insistiu tanto, vai ter o que você mais quer", e com isso o ruivo calou-o com outro beijo quente.

Ken arregalou os olhos surpreso. Aya disse mesmo o que ele tinha ouvido? Mas ao sentir a língua do espadachim dentro da sua boca, ele resolveu deixar seus pensamentos de lado e aproveitar enquanto pudesse.

O moreno começou a corresponder ao beijo, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço pálido do ruivo, se remexendo para buscar mais fricção. Seu membro já estava enrijecido devido as provocações anteriores.

O líder da Weiss se separou da boca do jogador, começando a beijar seu pescoço fortemente, deixando marcas vermelhas, quase roxas por onde passava.

Ken gemia ao sentir o ruivo o tocando daquela forma, mesmo que doesse um pouco. Não importava! Era aquilo que ele queria no momento, sexo forte e selvagem!! Esperar algo mais era tolice.

"A-ya... se eu... soubesse que iria ser... assim... tinha insistido mais cedo...".

O espadachim não respondeu. Ele tirou a camiseta que o moreno usava, e depois o short, deixando-o de cueca e muito excitado.

Ele olhou por alguns segundos o rapaz embaixo de si. Realmente ele era muito bonito...mas iria faze-lo pagar por incomodá-lo tanto.

Aya inclinou-se e beijou o jogador ferozmente, enquanto com uma das mãos massageava o volume entre as pernas do mesmo. Isso tudo para distrai-lo...

O moreno já estava completamente consumido pelo desejo. Ele se entregou ao beijo que parecia querer arrancar sua alma e as mãos habilidosas que o massageavam. Abruptamente o ruivo apartou o beijo e então ele percebeu o que ele fizera...

"Seu desgraçado! Isso é alguma brincadeira?", gritou Ken tentando se mexer. Suas mãos estavam presas na cabeceira da cama pelas suas próprias roupas.

O líder da Weiss deu um sorriso sarcástico, algo que assustou o moreno, e muito. Aya sendo sarcástico? Ele estava ferrado...

"Só porque está na minha cama, pensou que as coisas iam ser do seu jeito?", o ruivo começou a tirar a blusa. Logo depois a calça, ficando só com as boxers que não escondiam a evidência do seu estado.

O jogador sorriu malicioso. "Hun. Pode dizer o que quiser, mas não pode negar que está adorando isso. O seu corpo não mente".

"Cala a boca", retrucou o espadachim, arrancando a cueca de Ken, a última peça de roupa. Num movimento fluído ele engoliu a ereção do moreno de uma vez só, sugando-a avidamente.

"Ora seu... ahn!", o jovem atleta se perdeu no que ia dizer, gemendo ao sentir a boca do ruivo sugando-o.

À medida que o espadachim sugava mais rápido, o moreno gemia mais alto. Então Aya começou a introduzir um dedo na entrada apertada de Ken, arrancando um gemido leve de dor do outro.

"Aya, seu...!".

Ele parou de suga-lo, enfiando o dedo mais fundo. "Minha cama, minhas regras", e dizendo isso, introduziu um segundo dedo.

"Você pensa que... ahn... vai...", à medida que os dedos se mexiam no seu canal ficava mais difícil de formar um pensamento coerente, aquilo estava se tornando... agradável.

"Está começando a gostar... não é?".

O líder da Weiss então tocou a próstata do jogador, fazendo-o gemer longamente. Ele fez isso mais vezes, deixando o moreno num estado deplorável.

"Merda, seu idiota, apenas faça de uma vez!!!!!!".

Aya achou engraçado a raiva do moreno, retirando seus dedos, ele soltou os pulsos do jogador, já vermelhos de tanto que ele se contorcera na cama. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, provocando-o. "O que vai querer agora?".

Ken sorriu com malícia. Aquele jogo era para dois. Ele levou uma das mãos para dentro da boxer preta do outro, massageando o membro já enrijecido.

"Ahn... Ken...seu...".

"Eu também sei provocar... Aya".

O ruivo gemeu fracamente, se segurando para não se empurrar contra a mão do outro. "Porque não para logo com isso e faz de uma vez?".

O espadachim se levantou apenas o suficiente para tirar aquele pedaço ínfimo de roupa. Ele se deitou novamente contra o jogador, penetrando-o de uma só vez. Ken gemeu de dor.

"Devagar... Aya...", pediu o jogador.

"Problema... seu...", e com isso começou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido, fazendo a cama começar a bater na parede.

Por mais que o moreno tivesse reclamado, ele estava adorando aquilo. Forte, selvagem, como ele sempre imaginara que Aya seria! Num impulso, ele agarrou a bunda de Aya, fazendo-o penetrar mais fundo. "Está com. medo... de me machucar...?".

Aquilo soava como um desafio. Num movimento rápido, ele virou o moreno de quatro, voltando a penetra-lo com mais força. Ken deu um grito mais alto, sentindo sua próstata sendo atingida a cada estocada. "Isso... ow... isso... mais forte...".

Com certeza aquele barulho já havia chamado a atenção dos outros no andar de baixo. Mas os dois já estavam longe demais, perdidos demais naquele desejo louco e primitivo para notarem.

O atleta sentia que seu orgasmo se aproximava mais e mais. Quando sentiu sua próstata sendo atingida mais uma vez, ele deu um grito rouco, jatos e jatos de semêm sujando os lençóis da cama enquanto ele gozava como nunca.

O ruivo apertou a cintura do outro, deixando uma marca vermelha, e metendo uma última vez naquele corpo, antes de atingir também um orgasmo avassalador, todo seu corpo mergulhando num mar de prazer.

O espadachim se retirou dentro dele e ambos caíram exaustos no colchão.

Aya suspirou fundo como se estivesse de alguma forma aliviado, mais leve. O moreninho sabia que não deveria esperar de Aya nada alem daquilo, o ruivo não lhe faria nenhuma declaração de amor ou coisa do tipo, mas sentiu-se frustrado quando Aya virou para o lado e não lhe disse uma palavra se quer. Incomodado Ken achou por bem irromper o silencio que se instalara entre eles.

"Por que você é sempre assim comigo?", perguntou Ken.

"Porque você me aborrece", respondeu o ruivo sem o menor cuidado.

"Grosso", murmurou Ken tentando esconder sua surpresa, não pela resposta de Aya e sim porque ele havia se dado ao trabalho de responder.

"Não fui eu quem pediu para você vir aqui. Eu não te obriguei a se deitar na minha cama".

Ken ficava cada vez mais surpreso, era verdade que aquele assunto o deixava triste, mas ver Aya articulando mais de duas ou três palavras era louvável, pelo menos ele não o havia expulsado do quarto. Ken podia suportar a indiferença de Aya, mas até que ponto ele não sabia.

"Não é possível... só comigo você age desse jeito", Ken insistia no assunto, parte porque queria manter o dialogo com o ruivo, mesmo que fosse um assunto tão desagradável, e outra parte porque realmente desejava entender os motivos de Aya, se é que existia algum. "Você não trata o Omi assim, muito pelo contrário".

"Omi é muito diferente de voc", respondeu Aya já sem paciência, a conversa começava a irritá-lo. Só queria ficar quieto e relaxar um pouco, mas o jovem atleta não parava de falar.

"Diferente? No que ele é diferente?".

"Você sabe... Agora para de me encher", respondeu tentando dar um fim ao assunto. Não tinha a menor intenção de ficar dando justificativas do seu comportamento ao jogador.

"Eu sei? Hun... você faria com o Omi o mesmo que fez comigo?", provocou o jogador.

"Que idéia mais idiota, Ken! Omi nem pensa nessas coisas...", definitivamente Ken o estava irritando agora.

"Idiota eu? Você que não sabe de nada, Aya", Ken esboçou um sorriso quase vitorioso. "Eu já fiz isso com ele".

"Que??!!!", Aya praticamente pulou da cama para encarar o jogador num misto de inquietação e incredulidade. "Que brincadeira mais sem graça".

"Nunca falei tão serio, Aya", confirmou o moreninho levantando-se também, deixando os dois frente a frente.

"Você é maluco ou o que? Como é que você faz isso?".

"O que tem demais?", respondeu Ken com outra pergunta, sem entender porque para Aya aquilo parecia tão absurdo.

"Você entra aqui, diz que morre de amores por mim, faz o diabo até conseguir e depois vem me dizer que levou o Omi para cama?", aquilo não tinha muito sentido para Aya. "Por que fez isso com Omi se você não gosta dele?".

"Por que você fez comigo se você também não gosta de mim?", perguntou Ken como se dissesse a Aya que ele não precisava responder aquilo.

"Isso é diferente...", desconversou o ruivo já se virando para o lado novamente".

Mas Ken não iria deixar aquilo tão barato assim, fez com que o ruivo o encarasse novamente e questionou meio irritado, "O que tem de diferente nisso?!".

"A diferença é que Omi não é um pervertido como você!".

"Pervertido eu?! Sabe bem que não sou assim!!", defendeu-se Ken, mas um pouco e eles estariam entrando em uma grande discussão.

"Duvido que o Omi tenha entrado no seu quarto e se oferecido como você fez, Omi não é do tipo que faz isso", Aya nunca se preocupara com delicadezas e naquela hora realmente não tinha nenhuma intenção de começar a se preocupar. A revelação de Ken já parecia tê-lo deixado desnorteado o suficiente, não conseguiria amenizar sua palavras nem mesmo em situação normal quem diria no meio daquela discussão.

"Será?... ele podia ter me impedido, mas nem se quer pediu para que eu parasse", continuava Ken, era bem verdade que não precisava contar a Aya sobre o que acontecera entre ele e Omi, mas naquele momento teve vontade de mostrar ao ruivo que ele não era o dono da verdade, e sabia também que aquilo o atingiria, Ken sempre achara que parte do 'carinho' que Aya dispensava a Omi era por que de algum forma o loirinho lembrasse sua irmã mais nova e por certo aquele assunto iria incomodar o ruivo como o jogador acabara de constatar. "Ele não parecia não querer, sabia que a voz dele fica ainda mais bonita quando ele está gemendo?".

"Aposto que ele só fez isso porque acredita que está apaixonado por você e acredita também que você sente o mesmo por ele, seu cretino", censurava Aya.

"Ahh, dá um tempo Aya, pára com isso!!", pedia Ken, agora o jogo havia mudado e ele é quem já não queria continuar com o assunto.

"Agora você quer que eu pare? Foi você quem começou com isso tudo!!".

"Mas não era para gente ficar brigando...", respondeu Ken.

"Você devia ter pensado nisso antes", recriminou o ruivo em voz alta.

"Você também nunca pensa antes de falar!!", atacava Ken.

"Ah, cala a boca, Ken!!!".

"Cala a boca você!!".

"Para dizer a verdade nem sei porque você está tão irritado, não é você o ser sem sentimentos? A impenetrável parede de gelo?", o comentário do moreno soou carregado de um sarcasmo inimaginável.

"Ora seu... filho da mãe!!", o espadachim avançou pra cima do jogador numa fúria descontrolada. "Meta-se com a sua vida!".

"Eu me meto onde eu quiser!!", esbravejou o jogador.

Ambos se atracaram tentando golpear um ao outro quando deram por si já estavam se embolando sobre a cama, e em poucos segundos a sensação dos corpos se roçando foi se apoderando de cada um deles e quando deram por si já haviam trocado os chutes e socos por fortes e calorosas caricias. E foi no meio de um profundo beijo que eles ouviram o ranger da porta se abrindo baixo e lentamente, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para trazer os dois amantes de volta a realidade. Ambos se voltaram na direção da porta com a possibilidade quase certa de terem sido flagrados e qual não fora a surpresa ao verem o jovem arqueiro parado na porta diante deles com uma expressão aterradora. Aya e Ken se afastaram rapidamente, mas não a tempo o suficiente de impedirem que as lagrimas rolassem dos olhos azuis.

"Omi... não, não é nada... disso que você está pensando", Ken gaguejava e tremia.

"Mas é claro que é o que ele está pensando, Ken, seu imbecil!!", retrucou Aya o encarando serio. "Está pesando que o garoto é burro?".

"Cala a boca, Aya!", o moreno censurou violentamente. "Omi, eu... eu... não...".

"Não diga nada, Ken", Omi dirigiu seu olhar ao chão, não queria encara-lo. "Não precisa" e dizendo isso o menino se virou e deu alguns passos para fora do quarto.

"Omi!", a voz que soou num forte e austero som fez com que o jovem se detivesse.

"O que foi, Aya-kun?", perguntou sem se virar para ele.

"Eu não dei permissão para que você saísse", disse o ruivo no mesmo tom.

"E também não deu permissão para que eu entrasse".

"Venha aqui, eu quero falar com voc", prosseguiu o ruivo, mas dessa vez sua voz pareceu mais branda.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Eu não quero atrapalhar, me desculpe por isso", Omi manteve-se de costas, mas os outros podiam perceber pelo tremor da sua voz que o garoto estava chorando.

"Eu apenas pedi que viesse aqui, venha Omi", respondeu Aya curiosamente paciente.

Omi secou as lagrimas antes de se virar e caminhar até os dois homens. Aya lhe estendeu as mãos e numa gentileza desconcertante acomodou o loirinho sentado na cama.

"Omi, sei que você deve estar surpreso com o que acabou de ver e também se sentindo muito mal e eu não me acho no direito de ficar inventando mentiras ou desculpas, não há como negar o que você viu".

"Eu compreendo...", respondeu o loirinho novamente evitando o olhar do ruivo.

"Ei... olhe pra mim", o pedido soou quase terno e quando teve certeza que novamente tinha atenção do menino Aya continuou. "Não posso mudar o que você viu, e nem o fato do Ken ser um grande idiota...".

"Aya!!!!", esbravejou o moreninho sem entender o que Aya pretendia com aquilo.

"Eu realmente gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para melhorar a situação, mas... é difícil", prosseguiu o ruivo. "Mas não quero que você se sinta inferior ou rejeitado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, só por causa do Ken... Não pense nesse tipo de coisa".

"Eu não vou pensar nada, Aya-kun...".

"Conheço você e sei que já está pensando", Insistiu.

Omi nada respondeu, nenhuma palavra que dissesse conseguiria descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Você me entendeu, Omi?", Aya tocou de leve o queixo do loirinho obrigando-o a encará-lo."Eu sei que o Ken foi um grande filho da mãe com você, mas...".

"Aya!! Você não está ajudando nada assim", Interrompeu o jovem atleta já se irritando com aquilo.

"Cala a boca!".

"Não calo! Quem é você para me criticar?! Acabou de fazer o mesmo comigo", revidou.

"Não, eu não fiz. Eu deixei bem claro que não sentia nada por você e mesmo assim você insistiu".

"Olha, tudo bem... Eu... eu já estava de saída mesmo...", Omi foi se levantando da cama queria dar um fim logo naquilo tudo.

"Espera...", o ruivo o segurou e o fez sentar-se novamente. "Omi, eu não amo o Ken...".

"Mas pelo jeito o Ken-kun ama voc", a voz saiu desanimada. "Eu realmente devia imaginar que ele não amaria alguém como eu tendo alguém como você por perto".

"Que grande besteira você está dizendo!! Você é um menino tão doce... qualquer um se apaixonaria por você. Sem contar que você também é muito bonito, Omi".

"Acha mesmo isso?", Omi o olhou incrédulo. "Quer dizer que você me desejaria, Aya-kun?".

"Porque não, Omi?", ao dizer isso Aya pode notar o sorriso de Omi sendo lentamente devolvido ao rosto angelical do menino.

"O que você pretende com isso, Aya?", questionou o jogador não gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa.

"Concertar a besteira que você fez", respondeu Aya e logo depois voltou sua atenção novamente para o loirinho. "Omi, eu acho que só depende de você o que fazer agora".

"De mim? Como assim?", perguntou confuso.

"Você pode sair agora e nunca mais olhar na cara desse idiota do Ken... e pra mim você continuaria o mesmo Omi de sempre. Outra, se você achar que o ama demais você sai como se não tivesse visto nada e continua se encontrando com ele e eu farei de conta que nada aconteceu. Ou ainda você pode... ficar e... se juntar a nós".

"Se juntar? A vocês dois? Mas é que...", A voz de Omi saiu tremula e surpresa.

"O que foi? Não quer? Eu entendo... bem, tudo depende de você Omi", confirmou Aya.

"Acho que eu fico então", respondeu Omi meio sem graça.

""tima escolha, Omi", disse o ruivo se aproximando mais do menino e capturando a boca pequena em um longo beijo.

"Vocês dois, parem com isso já!", interferiu Ken afastando os outros dois. "Vocês só podem ter ficado loucos mesmo".

"Loucos?".

"Tudo bem... eu devia ter imaginado. Ken-kun não me quer por perto", disse o loirinho levantando-se da cama. "Melhor eu ir embora. Entendo que você queira ficar sozinho com o Aya-kun. Eu nunca devia ter vindo aqui".

"Não... não é nada disso, Omi... só que...".

"Só que...o que?".

"Não me agrada a idéia de ver outra pessoa te tocando alem de mim", o jogador tentou explicar-se no meio da confusão de seus pensamentos. Sabia que amava Aya, pelo menos ele achava que amava. Mas agora descobria que também sentia algo por Omi, algo como um sentimento de posse e só agora percebia que o incomodava ver Omi sendo de outro, mesmo que esse outro fosse a pessoa a quem ele amava. Estava confuso.

"Como é?", Omi perguntou incerto.

"Isso, Omi. Você é meu, não gosto de ver você com outro", confirmou Ken. "Parece loucura eu sei...".

"Loucura não, egoísmo. O mais puro egoísmo", interferiu Aya. "Você faz o que quer. Veio saciar seu desejo comigo a hora que lhe deu vontade... Então por que o Omi não pode fazer o mesmo?".

"Eu nem sei o que dizer...", respondeu Ken.

"Não diga nada, o Omi decide isso e não voc", reafirmou o espadachim. "E então, Omi? Você vai ou fica?".

"Eu... fico com voc".

"Você ouviu isso, Ken? Ele quer ficar... Se você não quer ver isso então... saia", e trazendo Omi para junto de seu corpo Aya beijou o loirinho novamente.

"Ei, dá um tempo!", Ken tratou de afastá-los mais uma vez.

"Não enche, Ken. Saia!", grunhiu o líder dos Weiss.

"Ken-kun... nos deixe a sós, por favor".

"Mas... Mas... isso...".

"Saia logo!", repetiu Aya e voltou a beijar o menino.

"Merda!!", Ken saiu do quarto com tanta raiva que com um pouco mais de força teria derrubado a porta do quarto.

Após a saída do jogador os dois assassinos pararam de se beijar, e depois de um longo tempo se olhando profundamente os dois não conseguiram mais controlar o riso, ainda que para Omi ver Aya sorrindo fosse uma cena muito incomum.

"Eu ainda não acredito que fizemos mesmo isso com ele. Coitado do Ken-kun", disse Omi ainda entre os risos.

"Coitado nada! Ele estava merecendo. Esqueceu do que ele fez com você?".

"Sim eu sei... ele devia ter me contado que estava apaixonado por você antes de me...".

"Antes de te seduzir", respondeu Aya. "Pois foi isso o que ele fez".

"Você está certo, Aya-kun, mas... acho que ele não teve intenção de me magoar, ele não me obrigou a nada, ele só não foi muito honesto".

"Eu sei...".

"Talvez ele não tenha dado importância ao fato de me dizer a verdade... sabe como ele é...".

"Miolo Mole?".

"Não! Hahaha", responde Omi rindo. "Eu ia dizer desligado"

"Sim... desligado... mas muito bom na cama".

"Nisso eu concordo com voc", concordou Omi sentindo as faces queimarem de vergonha.

"Acho que ele só não esperava que eu já soubesse de tudo", comentou Aya.

"Com certeza, e como você conseguiu fingir surpresa quando ele te contou sobre ele e eu? Enganou ele direitinho", Omi estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

"Olha quem fala... Eu quase acreditei naquelas lagrimas, Omi", retrucou. "Quase senti mesmo pena de você, não sei como você consegue".

"Bem, eu não faço isso sempre, você sabe. Só quando é necessário".

"Eu sei, eu sei. A velha história que os maus não devem ser perdoados", relembrou o espadachim.

"Isso mesmo! E nesse caso Ken-kun estava do lado dos maus", respondeu num tom brincalhão.

"Como você é cruel, Omi. Castiga-lo dessa forma".

"Eu cruel? Ei! Você foi meu cúmplice!", Omi brincou. "Acha que ele foi embora mesmo?".

"Não, certamente está atrás da porta nos ouvindo e tentando imaginar o que está acontecendo aqui dentro e com isso se roendo de raiva", deduziu o ruivo.

"Ahhhhnnn ahnnnnn Aya-kun... Ahhh mais rápido!!!".

"Omi, o que você está fazendo?", interpelou Aya assustado ao ouvir.

"Interpretando ué, não é para ele acreditar que estamos fazendo algo?", respondeu despreocupadamente.

"Omi, você não vale nada!".

"Imagina... eu só levo meu trabalho a serio", Omi estava se divertindo.

"Bom, ficamos um tempo aqui. Ele nunca vai saber que não aconteceu nada".

"Aya-kun...".

"O que foi, Omi?".

"E se eu quiser que aconteça algo?".

"Omi...", Aya voltou a mesma expressão habitual, fora pego de surpresa por aquilo.

"Ei, não precisa ficar zangado. Foi só uma pergunta... me desculpe", pediu o loirinho já quase se arrependendo pelo comentário.

"Não estou zangado... apenas surpreso".

"Ah, tudo bem, esquece. Eu não vou fazer como o Ken, me atirar nos seus braços e insistir até que você me de o que eu quero. Eu não faria isso, não se preocupe".

"E você quer mesmo isso?", questionou meio desconfiado.

"E se eu disser que sim?".

"Estou começando a desconfiar que não foi o Ken que o seduziu e sim o contrario", disse Aya olhando o menino atentamente.

"Aya-kun!! Como pode dizer isso? Eu não fiz nada!", respondeu Omi fingindo indignação.

"Sei... não fez nada, mas agora quer fazer...?".

"Eu só fiquei curioso. Se vocês soubessem todo o barulho que os dois fizeram... e...".

"Não precisa explicar", interrompeu o ruivo já tomando novamente a boca mais jovem num outro beijo.

Quando as caricias entre os dois começaram a se aprofundar e o beijo entre eles se intensificou as batidas na porta os obrigou a parar. Batidas tão fortes que faziam todo o quarto tremer.

"Que merda!!! Vocês dois querem abrir essa merda de porta agora!!!", gritava o jogador enfurecido do lado de fora.

"É ele. Eu sabia que ele não ia agüentar", disse Aya saindo de cima do pequeno corpo de Omi.

"E agora? O que fazemos?".

"Abrimos a porta antes que ele a coloque a baixo", respondeu Aya indo em direção a porta, ao abri-la fingiu muita irritação, afinal não iria transparecer a satisfação por saber que o jogador estava de volta. "Eu já não falei para você ir embora?!".

"Mas eu não vou!", respondeu o moreno abrindo caminho empurrando Aya, entrando no quarto e observando os assassinos seminus. "Vocês dois...".

"É melhor você ter calma, Ken-kun", respondeu Omi preocupado com o jeito do jogador.

Ken os encarou furioso por mais um segundo até que toda fúria se dissipou dando lugar ao riso contínuo.

"O que aconteceu com ele?", perguntou Aya sem entender.

"Não faço idéia", respondeu Omi entendendo ainda menos.

Quando conseguiu conter o riso Ken se aproximou dos dois sentando-se na cama entre eles.

"Bem, então o que foi mesmo que eu interrompi?", disse o moreno cinicamente. "Podem continuar de onde pararam".

Aya e Omi se olharam sem nada entender, não imaginavam por que o companheiro agia daquela forma.

"O que vocês estão esperando?", insistiu novamente.

"E você vai ficar?", o menino perguntou duvidoso.

"Vou sim. Você estava doido para ficar a sós com o Aya, não é, Omi?".

Omi o olhou desconfiado, o tom de voz do jogador parecia diferente. "Não é isso, é que... é que... você vai realmente ficar aí?".

"Ah eu vou, vou sim", reafirmou o jovem atleta.

Omi olhou para Aya e sentiu um ar de constrangimento pairando no ar misturado a surpresa pelo comportamento do outro.

"Mas e aquela história de não querer me ver com ninguém... e... alem do mais você ama o Aya... você parecia não concordar...", perguntou o loirinho.

"Ahh sim, isso foi antes...".

"Antes de que?", perguntou Aya.

"Antes de saber que vocês armaram contra mim", respondeu bem cínico. "Vocês acharam mesmo que eu nunca saberia?".

"Mas como você sabe!?", Omi estava incrédulo.

Ken se levantou e foi até a mesa de cabeceira onde recolocou o fone do telefone no gancho.

"Simples, o Aya nem percebeu quando eu tirei o telefone do gancho e pelo jeito nem você notou. Eu pude ouvir toda a conversa dos dois pelo telefone da sala", revelou o moreno.

"Eu não acredito!", esbravejou Omi levando as mãos à cabeça. "Como eu pude ser tão displicente!?".

"Merda...", Aya resmungou aborrecido.

"E vocês dois se acham muito espertos, não é?", o jogador se moveu dando alguns passos pelo quarto. "Mas fiquei satisfeito de saber que os dois gostam de estar comigo", a ultima parte foi dirigida diretamente ao ruivo, Aya não poderia mais negar aquilo. "E agora que eu sei de tudo não acham que vai ficar tudo por isso mesmo, acham?".

"Você não pode fazer nada, nada alem de aceitar os fatos", sugeriu Aya.

"Ah eu posso sim, posso fazer muita coisa... muita coisa mesmo", sibilou como uma serpente sobre sua presa.

"Ken-kun, olha nós fizemos tudo isso, mas... foi só uma brincadeira...", explicou Omi.

"Mexer com meus sentimentos foi só uma brincadeira...", disse Ken.

"Você também brincou com os meus sentimentos caso não lembre. Me desculpe eu só fiz isso porque...".

"Não acha que é muito tarde para se justificar agora?", interrompeu o moreninho.

"Por que será que acho que isso não é um bom sinal?", o menino pensou em voz alta lembrando-se que aquilo era o que sempre dizia o companheiro antes de executar um alvo, mas se surpreendeu quando o jogador começou a tirar a roupa lentamente.

"Ken, o que pretende? O que quer afinal?", o ruivo perguntou quando se deu conta do sorriso malicioso no rosto do outro.

"Aquilo que mais quero... Minha vingança, maravilhosa vingança", foram as ultimas palavras de Ken antes de trancar a porta.

**FIM **

Suryia Tsukiyono / Junho de 2004

Notas: Antes de tudo eu queria dizer que essa fic era pra ser de um jeito, mas acabou sendo de outro completamente diferente. A idéia inicial era fazer uma fic Aya x Ken, mas pra variar eu não consegui ficar sem incluir o Omi na história (droga! Isso já ta ficando chato ¬¬). Alem do mais não sou muito de escrever PWP então a fic acabou ficando um pouco corrida e superficial. Sem falar no OOC, porque eu realmente não acredito que o Aya e o Omi se uniriam pra dar uma lição como aquela no Ken hehehe, mas eu não resisti em escrever aquilo.

Mais uma vez agradeço a Mystik, pois todos sabem que AyaxKen não é o meu forte e sem a ajuda dela talvez essa seria mais uma fic empacada e perdida no mundo infinito de parafernálias esquecidas de Weiss no meu computador.

E antes que me perguntem, eu vou sim terminar as minhas fics que estão em aberto. É só eu ter um tempinho para isso. E para aqueles que visitam meu site de Weiss Kreuz, ele continua sendo http:www.wksecretparadise.cjb.net

Até a próxima fic!


End file.
